User blog:The Diamond Man/Diamond Man's Series Season Finale Week
Ok, I did a blog post before about this, but I couldn't edit it after I was done, so I created a new one. So, my series is about to finish the first season, so I thought it'd be fun to do a week of new episodes. Here's the schedule. Monday (June 5th) Project Olympus Tuesday (June 6th) Sailor Stars Wednesday (June 7th) The Hate in Me Thursday (June 8th) Years Revenge Part 1 Friday (June 9th) Years Revenge Part 2 Ok, so that's the episode schedule. Now, before I finish this, I'll leave you with a teaser for this event, and a little preview of The Hate in Me. Teaser Owen is standing on a desolated field, with a giant black mass in the distance. He gives off a fierce look, and then charges. We then cut to Owen laying on his bed. Owen(narrating): There have been plenty of strange things in my life. My parents and relatives being superheroes... We see a picture of Sarth, Amy and Owen. Owen(narrating): Those animals.... We see a picture of Buggy, Luffy, Zolo, Aspidites, and Owen. Owen(narrating): And all the people wanting to destroy me. We see a shot of Agvarok with his fists clenched, then DohRe with her Irish Whistle, and then an Ectonurite. We then see Owen walking down the street. Owen(narrating): But there's one thing I've never figured out the answer to. Owen then turns around quickly, and the screen fades to black. Owen(narrating): Where do my powers come from? We then see Owen next to an Ectonurite. Ectonurite: You seem to have a lot of hate in you. Tell me. Owen: What? I don't..... We then cut to Owen and Sarth in a spaceship. Owen: What's out there? Sarth: I don't know. But it's not good. We then see Sarth as a Celestialsapien. Sarth(off-screen): You have to! ???: Oh alright fine. Motion carried. We then cut to Owen being held by the head by a five-eyed figure with a pointed mouth. He smiles. Five-Eyed Figure: Your choice. We then fade to black. Teaser ends. Wow, that was good right? Here's the preview for the other episode. Preview Owen is mad, sitting on a park bench, reading a manga. Suddenly, an Ectonurite named Ex'Spira appears, invisible. He is white, with a red eye, and chains on his arms. Ex'Spira: Sorry kid, but an alien has to live somehow. He charges at Owen, but flies straight through him. He stops, and looks back at Owen, mad. Ex'Spira: Grr, I forgot I can't possess people anymore. But....I'm sensing a weird energy from him. He gives an evil laugh, and becomes visible again. He flies directly in front of Owen's face. Ex'Spira: Hello little boy. They stare at each other for a bit. Owen: Ah! He falls off the park bench. He then shakes his head, and stands back up. Ex'Spira: Did I startle you? Sorry for that. Owen: Who-Who are you? Ex'Spira: Oh, I am Ex'Spira. He holds out his hand for Owen to shake. Owen shakes it, nervous. Owen: Uh....I'm Owen..... They stop shaking. Owen: Aren't you an Ectonurite? Ex'Spira: Oh, what a knowledgeable fellow. You are most certainly right. Owen backs away a few steps, but Ex'Spira flies right up next to him. Owen: What do you want? Ex'Spira: Oh you see, I am but a lonely alien. I have no friends, no family, I am very much alone. Like you? Owen: Well uh...I have a family....But they don't seem to ever listen to me. I try to tell them things, but they never care. Ex'Spira seems to grow more healthy every second Owen talks. Owen: And I don't have any friends that are human. All the humans I know are stupid and hate me. Ex'Spira seems to be a lot more full of energy then he was before. Ex'Spira: Oh that is so sad! You know, if you want to talk about stuff like that, I'm free to talk about it. Owen seems to open up. Owen: Do you.....wanna come to my place? Ex'Spira: Oh yes! That'd be nice. Owen starts walking. Ex'Spira(thought): This kid is so full of negative emotions, that I could get all the power I need from him! He snickers, and follows after Owen. Category:Blog posts